Certain flash memory and other solid-state storage devices implement multi-level cell (MLC) memory elements, triple level cell (TLC) memory elements, or the like to store multiple bits of data in the same memory cell. In general, MLC and TLC memory elements are programmable to multiple states, which are each characterized by separate voltage thresholds. As an example, a two-bit MLC memory element can be programmed to one of four different states or a three-bit TLC memory element can be programmed to one of eight different states, with each state corresponding to a unique voltage range.
Storing multiple bits of data in the same memory element increases the capacity of the flash memory. However, this approach may also decrease the longevity of a device in various ways, such as reducing the number of times each memory element can be accurately written, the number of times each memory element can be accurately read per write, and the ability to maintain the accuracy of the data, for example, when the flash memory is not powered, is operating at high temperatures, or under other conditions. While the availability of increased capacity may drive the use of MLC memory elements, TLC memory elements, or beyond in flash memory, the possibility of decreased accuracy or product life can be a deterrent. By way of comparison, single-level cell (SLC) memory elements may have better accuracy and/or longer life, but are typically more expensive per bit.